


Locked Up

by Cress221



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cress221/pseuds/Cress221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot that occurs after episode 307, Prison Break-In. It takes place in the prison and refers to the rioting, but no violence is depicted. Use of the forget-me-nows (roofies). Also, questions are raised about consent, but the sex itself is more dubious rather than non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fifteen Minutes

The rioting continued until Michael managed to reach a microphone and announce that this year's Bluth Foundation money would be dedicated to ovarian cancer instead of GvH. "I'm sorry, folks. This was just a very, very, very bad joke. Sorry."

The gala guests accepted this explanation, though they still grumbled about the joke being distasteful.

Still, now that everyone had calmed down, the prison guards were able to start cleaning up and locking people into cells for the night.

Unfortunately, Michael wasn't able to find his son, and a guard led him to a cell containing the only other unpaired Bluth guest.

"Gob?" Michael hadn't seen him through the narrow window on the door, and now he was already inside the cell.

"Mikey!" Standing up, Gob embraced him and sobbed hysterically.

Michael called out to the guard, who began to re-close the cell door, "Wait! No, I-I have to find my son."

"No, he's already in a cell."

"Then let me switch with--Gob, let go of me!"

The guard said, "No, the warden wants everybody to stay put because of the riot. No switching." He shut the door and walked off.

Michael groaned and kept struggling with Gob. "Stop it!"

Then Gob traumatically confessed that he had just witnessed their parents having sex in the conjugal trailer.

"You did?" Michael finally felt some sympathy, so he patted Gob's shoulder and hushed him. "It's okay, it's okay. You got any forget-me-nows with you?"

"Oh--oh yeah." Gob sniffled and finally stopped panicking long enough to think. He reached into his pockets and sat down on the lower bunk bed to take out his pills.

Meanwhile, Michael noticed that two champagne flutes had been provided because of the gala tonight, so he grabbed them and sat down next to Gob.

"Here," he said, and handed his brother a glass.

Gob swallowed his pill and drank down the whole glass, before setting it aside.

"Do you feel better now?" Michael rubbed his shoulder and lightly sipped his own champagne.

"I will in about fifteen minutes." Gob still shuddered with disgust, and he hoped that the champagne would help speed things up a little.

Michael smiled and joked, "Actually, I might need a pill too." He cringed and told Gob how he'd heard their mother talking about her moisture earlier.

"Ew! Michael!" Gob got upset at his brother. "You're filthy! How can you--? Ugh!"

"Hey, easy! You'll forget it soon enough," Michael said. "Besides, Mom was the one who said it to me."

Gob shrugged, but still grimaced resentfully. "Well, don't say anything else."

There was a silence until the guards announced, "Lights out!"; immediately the prison turned dark, leaving only moonlight and shadows.

Michael said, "Oh, um, I guess we better get to bed then." He stood up and started to put his glass down somewhere, but Gob suddenly spanked him and made him spill his remaining champagne. "Hey! Now I'm wet."

Gob chuckled sexily, "I can get you wetter." He grabbed Michael and pulled him back down to the bed.

"What--? Ow!" Michael hit his head on the top bunk and dropped the glass onto the floor. This distracted him long enough for Gob to lean in and kiss him, hard.

Gob had misunderstood Michael's "we" as an invitation, and he wanted to feel the oblivion of sex to block out his disturbing mental images.

Stunned, Michael blinked and hoped that Gob had only kissed his lips by mistake in the darkness, but then Gob slipped him the tongue, and it was no mistake. In all these years of inappropriate behavior, Gob had never gone this far before.

So Michael withdrew his hand from the top of his head and pushed Gob back. "We're brothers!"

"And we kind of like each other." Still embracing him, Gob nuzzled Michael's face and started unzipping his pants.

Michael kept struggling. "No! Gob, you're just drugged, and--" He gasped when Gob reached into his underwear and groped him. Michael froze, allowing Gob to kiss him deeply again. He closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure.

"Mikey..." Gob pressed him back toward the wall.

Michael sighed and slid his arms around his brother. This was wrong and crazy, but it had been so long since he last had sex. Besides, he was still on the rebound from his disappointing breakup with Rita, and his ego needed repair. He needed to feel wanted and attractive. Gob was an amazing kisser too, making Michael feel drunk on only half a glass of champagne.

They kept making out and undressing each other, dropping their clothes and shoes to the floor. Then Gob lay them down and climbed on top of Michael. So, in the darkness, in that narrow bunk bed, Gob began introducing his brother to a new and forbidden world. At least before he passed out.

* * *

In the morning, Michael woke up and at first didn't recognize where he was, or with whom. His head hurt a little. But soon he realized that he was tangled up in the blankets with Gob. "Oh God! No!"

"Huh?" Gob blinked and sat up groggily. When he noticed their nudity, he grinned and ran his fingers down Michael's chest. "Hey, Mikey."

"Get off--Ow!" When he shifted, he became aware of a sharp pain inside him. He blinked and whispered in horror, "Oh God, you really did it. You fucked me."

"I did? I don't remember it. You wanna fuck again?"

"No!" Michael could barely move without wincing. "It really hurts."

Gob asked, "Well, did we use any lube, guy?" He looked around for his clothes and saw that their tuxedos were mingled together on the floor, along with some shards of glass. They were wet from champagne.

Michael still felt outraged and disgusted with him. "How could you do this to me? Did you drug me?"

"I don't know." Gob shrugged. "But my head feels weird, like maybe I took a forget-me-now. Hmm, I wonder how I fucked you, then."

"You're sick!" Michael told him. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Look, I'm sorry I hurt you, but--" As Gob turned back to face Michael, the prison lights switched on, and he noticed something weird. "Hey, you've got some marker on you." He laughed and rubbed his brother's chin.

"What?" Michael started to pull away, but then he had a flash of memory, and he frowned. "Wait, I didn't-- Did I?"

"Huh?" Gob just smiled and leaned close, trying to lick the ink off.

Michael didn't resist him. He just swallowed and moved the blankets aside; he looked down and traced his fingers over the smudged map on Gob's tummy. Now he remembered last night. They had been lying in a sixty-nine position while Gob tried to teach him how to give a blowjob, and because of their mutual sweat, the ink began to rub off. It was only later that they gave up and turned around.

Gob took his brother's caress as encouragement, so he hugged and nuzzled him. "You wanna go again, Mikey?'

Michael shook his head, and whispered in shock, "Oh God." He wasn't drugged nor drunk; the sex had been consensual. "I-I can't believe I--Oh, it still hurts."

"I'm sorry," Gob repeated. "You want a pill? Then you can sleep it off until you feel better."

"No, um," Michael shook his head and looked around the prison cell anxiously. "We better clean up and get dressed before the guards get here."

"Okay." So Gob casually rolled out of bed, but he forgot the broken glass and stepped on it. "Oh!" He also hit his head on the top bunk when he sat back down. "Ow!"

Michael sat up as much as he could and touched Gob's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why's there broken glass on the floor?" Gob pulled up his bare feet and brushed off the shards, checking that none had cut his skin. He would have to remember to put on his shoes first.

Michael remembered hitting his own head, and he told Gob, "I-I dropped that glass last night, when you--you grabbed my ass."

Gob looked at his brother and grinned, forgetting his pain for the moment. "I did? I wish I could remember." He started to lean in for a kiss, but Michael was wary and shy.

"No, uh, you better get dressed now. Come on."

"Okay." Gob carefully picked his clothes out of the pile and got dressed. As he did, he noticed the smudged map on his tummy. "Oh, that's where the ink came from," he said with a laugh, while Michael looked away and blushed. Gob tried to imagine what had happened last night, and whatever it was, he longed to do more of it. "Mikey..."

Michael shook his head and insisted, "Please. They can't find us like this."

So Gob finished dressing before he stood up and helped Michael do the same. Gob exhibited a certain tenderness as he assisted Michael to the nearby sink. There were already traces on the bar of soap, as if it had been used as lube.

Michael remembered that part now, and he gulped with guilt.

Gob just washed the ink off his chin, though it did not all come off.

Michael stared in the mirror and couldn't believe what they had done. What he had done. When Gob nuzzled him again, Michael closed his eyes and sighed. "Um, I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I-I didn't remember."

Gob shrugged. "Hey, I still don't remember, and I don't know why I took a forget-me-now either. Were we doing something kinky?"

Michael decided not to remind him of the conjugal trailer, so he shrugged and replied, "Yeah. Yeah, we were."

Gob smiled and brushed his fingers through Michael's hair.

Michael opened his eyes and asked, "Um, Gob, how--how long do you think it's going to hurt? Have you ever been...?"

"Are you kidding? The guy with the rock hard cock is gonna let another guy fuck him? Come on!"

Michael saw through his bravado, though, and realized that Gob clearly must have had significant gay experience prior to last night.

Gob kissed his ear and gently set him down on the bed again. "You sure you don't want a pill? Here, I'll give you just half. You'll feel better."

Michael gave in this time. "Okay."

So Gob reached into his pocket for his remaining pills, then he went back to the sink to fill up the remaining champagne flute with water.

Michael nervously waited, and checked whether he still smelled of sex. His skin smelled of soap, while his clothes smelled of champagne.

Gob returned and fed Michael half of the pill, while putting the other half back into the silver pillbox. Then he drank the rest of the water and put the empty flute back on the shelf. "It'll take a while to kick in," he murmured, while rubbing Michael's knee familiarly.

Michael nodded and uncomfortably recalled last night. "Um, if I-I pass out, Gob, help me find my son and go home. But--but don't tell anybody that we..."

"I know," Gob said, happy to keep their naughty secret. "Don't worry. I'll drive you guys home in the staircar. You might have to squeeze onto my lap, though."

Michael blinked and wondered with guilt how he could face his son or anybody else in the family after this. What was wrong with him? Committing incest with his drugged brother? He must be sick and perverted.

Then Gob had a thought. "Wait, what if you forget last night again? Maybe you should write yourself a note, just in case, you know?"

Michael didn't want to write down anything incriminating, and he wished he _could_ forget last night somehow. But he didn't want to falsely accuse Gob all over again either, so he suggested, "Just--just show me your map, to remind me."

"My map? Oh, okay." Gob hugged him close again, and Michael soon drifted off against his shoulder.


	2. Back at the Model Home

When he regained consciousness, Michael was at home in his bed, lying in shorts and a t-shirt. The pain had subsided to a dull ache, but he could still tell that he'd been recently fucked.

"Hey, you awake?" Gob asked softly. He lay close to Michael, wearing nothing but his silk boxers and robe.

"Gob!"

"Shh! Don't yell, Mikey! Come on, did you forget last night again?" He started to open his robe and show the map.

Michael told him more quietly, "No, I remember. But you can't just lie in bed with me. What if my son comes in? Did you lock the door?"

"He's at school, guy! It's noon, and nobody else is home."

"Oh." Michael finally calmed down as he read the clock and noticed the silence within the house. "Then why did you shush me?"

"I just didn't want to fight again." Not bothering to close his robe, Gob asked him, "So, you hungry yet, Michael? It's lunch time, and you missed breakfast too. I thought we could order a pizza or something."

Michael shook his head and sat up. "Not now." He gulped and asked anxiously, "Um, how--how did George Michael react, when we were still in prison? Did he suspect anything?"

"No, he was worried that maybe you got hurt during the rioting, and he wondered why you had marker on your face. So I told him that you accidentally took one of my pills, thinking it was an aspirin, and then I drew on you with a marker. He just looked glad to get away from Tobias, and he helped me carry you to the staircar. I told him that you'd be fine, and that I'd take care of you. So he left for school with Maeby."

"What about everybody else?"

"Well, Lindsay took Tobias back to the doctor, to get his hair implants removed. I guess Mom, Dad, and Buster are all back at the penthouse, so we're alone. I mean, except for Franklin." Gob picked up the puppet, sitting on the chest at the foot of the bed.

Franklin said, "Yo, I hear you liked it kinky."

Michael irritably pulled Franklin off Gob's hand, and tossed him on the floor.

"Hey!" Gob started to protest in Franklin's voice, but Michael said firmly, "Stop it!"

Gob pouted and asked, "Are you mad at me again?"

"No, I'm mad at myself. For last night, for..." He groaned and lay down, pulling the blankets over him again. "Oh God."

Gob moved closer and spooned him. "It's okay, Mikey. I'm here. Does it still hurt? 'Cause I could get you a real aspirin."

"No, it's not that. It's--" He shuddered and choked up. "What's wrong with me?"

Gob shrugged and misunderstood him. "You just can't relax, guy, and you date all the wrong chicks, you know. That's why you've only slept with seven women. But I like you, Mikey. I'll fuck you any time."

Michael couldn't believe that Gob felt not one ounce of shock or regret about what they had done. Was he really that perverted?

"How about now?" Gob nuzzled his cheek. "Uh, but if it still hurts too much, I'll blow you instead."

He really _was_ that perverted. But why should Michael be surprised, given Gob's creepiness over the years?

When Michael didn't answer him, Gob breathed against his neck and asked with burning curiosity, "Was it hot last night? Was it good? I don't remember."

Michael sighed and decided that he ought to at least tell Gob what happened. So he whispered, "Well, we--we were locked in together, and we drank some champagne. Then the lights went out, and... you kissed me."

"Yeah?" Gob grinned happily. "And I grabbed you too, right?" Impatient to relive the moment, he caressed Michael's ass and leaned over so that he could kiss his mouth.

Michael moaned deeply, because it still felt good. So very good.

Soon Gob pushed the blankets away and attempted to snuggle closer to him.

"Mmm, no!" Michael broke off their kiss and tried to regain his self-control. "No, we shouldn't do it again--"

"Why not?" Gob groped his crotch and tried to pull his boxers off.

Michael gasped and told him breathlessly, "That--that's what you did last night."

"Yeah?" Gob smiled again and kissed him.

So Michael stopped struggling, and gave in to the lust again. He couldn't help it. The sex had been incredible last night, and he hadn't had his fill of it yet.

* * *

_Gob wanted a sixty-nine in order to approximate their naughty positions outside the prison wall. So he lay back on the pillow, while making his brother straddle him and turn around. Facing Gob's groin upside-down, Michael hesitantly whispered, "I-I don't know how to--"_

_"So I'll teach you," Gob said, and caressed his inner thigh coaxingly. "You can finish reading my map too."_

_Michael looked down at the map in the dim light, noticing that the path for the stick figures ended at the line of hair that pointed to his groin. He snorted at the unsubtle cue. "This was your plan all along, huh? Even if we rescued Mom tonight and--"_

_"Hey!" Gob didn't want to be reminded of their mother or the conjugal trailer just now. So to cleanse his mind, he nibbled along Michael's thigh and cupped his sac._

_Some of Michael's nervousness faded with the pleasure, and he tentatively began groping Gob in return._

_For a while, Gob smugly and intimately instructed Michael in gay sex, but then he skipped to advanced blowing techniques._

_Michael tried to keep up by kissing and licking his brother's stiffening erection, but he soon went back to nuzzling and smudging the map. Still, Michael's eager hands showed how very mutual the sex was._

_But then Gob deep-throated Michael, and he lost all focus. "Ohhh..."_

_Gob spanked him to get his attention, then teasingly slid a finger between Michael's cheeks._

_Michael blinked and reacted with a surprised gasp, but did not protest._

_Gob knew that a well placed finger would make the blowjob feel even better, so he continued by lightly tracing his sensitive perineum until Michael shakily whispered, "Fuck me."_

_Giving up on the sixty-nine, Gob sat up and rolled Michael onto his back. He tossed the pillow out of the way, to make more room between Michael's legs. Michael used the pillow for cushioning as Gob backed him up against the ladder at the end of the bed._

_Gob grinned and licked a finger before sensuously teasing his hole again. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" Gob got more aroused at the idea that he would get to deflower his brother._

_Michael knew what Gob meant and nodded, watching him in silence. Soon Gob's mouth returned to his brother's banana and nuts, while the slick finger deftly probed inside him. Michael groaned and he ran his fingers through Gob's hair. Whether it was from his magic or his puppetry, Gob showed an exquisite dexterity and skill._

_But once Gob's finger started rubbing his prostate gland, Michael whimpered and couldn't believe how intense the sensations became. Gob only had to play with him a little longer before Michael completely lost control. He climaxed incoherently, and Gob smiled, murmuring, "Wet enough for you?"_

_Then Gob licked up some of the mess and started stroking his own erection. However, he finally began to feel some of the effects of the forget-me-now, and he became unsteady. So Gob lay down against Michael and said, "I need a break."_

_Michael hugged him and protested, "You should finish too." He took hold of Gob's erection once more._

_"Mmm," Gob encouraged him, but also lightly mocked Michael for needing no instruction in jerking off. "You should have let me fuck you before," Gob said. "We could have partied during Spring Break."_

_Michael milked him firmly until Gob climaxed. Then they lay still and listened to each other's breathing in the darkness. Gob soon passed out._

_Hours later, Michael was restless in the cramped bed, and he still felt horny too. So he tried to wake up his brother. "Gob? Gob?" Michael kept kissing and groping him, hoping that he would be recovered from his pill by now._

_Gob stirred slowly until he found Michael trying to make his banana stand with his mouth. At least he thought it was Michael. The prison was dark, and Gob was groggy. "Mmm, Mikey, is that you?"_

_"Yeah." Michael nodded and sat up, asking him, "You wanna do some more?"_

_"Yeah!" Gob had wanted to seduce Michael for some time._

_So they embraced and kissed each other hungrily. Gob was still not quite himself, but he enjoyed Michael's enthusiasm, and assumed that he was just horny because he hadn't slept with Rita, nor did he have the bachelor party with the call girl that Gob had offered him. Gob was eager to fill in._

_They groped each other again, and this time Gob wanted to fuck his brother. Michael readily agreed, and they used soap for lube. It was a tight fit, and Michael was not used to the pain. Gob started giving him a reach around, though, so Michael began to relax and enjoy it. Unfortunately, Gob passed out in the middle, due to the lingering effects of his pill._

_"Gob?" Michael moaned in disappointment, but he separated them and snuggled close to his brother for the rest of the night._

* * *

And now, in Michael's bed, they were having sex again. They quickly stripped off their remaining clothes, including Michael's t-shirt. Normally, Michael did not like to take off his t-shirt during sex; his female lovers had tolerated this quirk, as just part of his generally uptight personality. But with Gob, Michael let go of all his inhibitions, both major and minor. He had never been so naughty and shameless before. Even last night in the prison, Michael had not protested Gob pulling off his shirt mainly because the cell was quite dark.

Now they were having sex with the lights on, in the middle of the day. Michael was even skipping out on work, and Gob was sensuously teasing his nipples. It was wild and hot, and completely unlike Michael. That must be what made it so good.

But as they made love, Michael glanced over Gob's shoulder and spotted his photo of George Michael on the nightstand. He frowned and became uncomfortable.

Gob noticed his tension and asked, "What's wrong?"

Michael turned and met Gob's eyes, feeling conflicted. But he still longed to finish what they began last night, so he said, "Uh, my son's photo over there--can you turn it around or put it face down?"

"Sure." Gob reached over and put the photo away in a drawer, for good measure. But this reminded him of something else. "By the way, I got lube this time." He reached for some condoms and lube that he'd brought and placed near the bed.

Michael realized that they had unprotected sex last night. Should he be worried, given Gob's history? He had mentioned a herpes outbreak with Kitty once.

Gob wondered why Michael looked hesitant, so he asked, "Do you still hurt?"

Deciding that he'd take a discreet test later, Michael answered, "I'm okay. Fuck me."

"Okay!" Gob smiled and kissed him eagerly. Before starting, though, Gob reached for a nearby CD player and selected a track from the Franklin Comes Alive CD; boy, he'd really come prepared.

Michael blinked in surprise, because the track was "Love is in the Air" not "Everything I Do, I Do It For You." But then he remembered Marta telling him that Gob liked to make love to this song, and Gob had been rather intense when giving him the CD last year.

In fact, Gob had said, "I tried to express something to you in a couple of those numbers." So this song was for Michael too. This was part of Gob's heartfelt confession. Michael wondered what the card had said, but he had been too uncomfortable to read it at the time.

Meanwhile, Gob rolled Michael over, kissing and caressing all down his back to relax him. Michael sighed and listened to Gob singing on the CD, "And I don't know if I'm just dreaming, Don't know if I feel sane, But it's something that I must believe in, And it's there when you call out my name..."

Michael closed his eyes and wondered whether Gob really thought of this as love, not mere lust. Maybe that was why he was so clingy all the time. But then again, he had played the same song for Marta, and she wasn't special to Gob at all.

With real lube, Michael opened up more easily this time, and soon Gob sank slowly and deeply inside him.

"Oh God," Michael moaned into the pillow.

Gob thoroughly and enthusiastically defiled his brother, making up for what he could not remember. Michael clutched the sheets and groaned with each stroke. They got very sweaty again, and he vaguely imagined that the ink was rubbing off once more. Then Gob quickened his pace and jerked off Michael with the same rhythm, until they reached a screaming climax together.

"Yes! Ohh!"

Once he caught his breath, Gob gently pulled out and asked if he was okay.

Michael nodded and tried to roll over, but winced. It was good, but still painful. He'd never felt so gay before in all his life.

Gob helped him move out of the wet spot, and kissed him lightly. "Now how about that pizza, huh?"

"Yeah."

"But you got some money, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he reached for Michael's wallet and took out the cash.

Michael was in too good a mood to admonish his brother. Then Gob grabbed his cell phone, which he'd left next to Michael's on the night-stand. He called a pizza place and asked Michael about the toppings. After hanging up, Gob glanced at the clock and decided that he had time to take a shower before the pizza arrived. So he grabbed his robe and gave Michael another kiss before leaving the room.

Michael rested and waited for his brother. After Gob dried off and put on his robe again, he headed downstairs to get some drinks to go with their pizza. Meanwhile, Michael reached for the CD player and listened to the track again. He wondered if Gob still had the card somewhere, or if the police had confiscated it.

Gob came back up, setting the bottles on the chest, then he returned to bed and kissed Michael. "You like my song?"

Michael asked him, "It's really for me?"

"Yeah." Gob helped him sit up against the headboard and propped some pillows behind him. "You want an aspirin? Or the other half of the pill?"

Michael said, "No." But feeling modest, he blushed and pulled on his boxers. "Uh, put some pants on before the pizza guy gets here."

Gob laughed and kissed him again. "Okay." Gob was still getting dressed when they heard the doorbell, so he went back downstairs with the money.

Then Gob returned with the pizza box and handed Michael his drink. As they ate, Gob kept licking sauce off Michael's lips and sexily calling it "club sauce."

Michael asked him to list the toppings, and Gob did so, in that wonderfully deep voice of his.

Then Gob concluded with, "Mikey," and nuzzled him affectionately.

Michael sighed and kissed him happily. He liked being with Gob, and he was beginning to believe that it might not be a bad thing after all.


End file.
